The price of War and Sparklings
by jiotg
Summary: Even thought the Autobots destroyed Project Predacon, shockwave has a way to revive it with chilling consequences to one of the Autobots. can he be saved in time , or will he be doomed until he dies. special thanks to Andromeda Prime , you will know why inside . please review : ) .


**Summary** : Predaking was furious when his brethren where killed by the autobots , but then Shockwave told him that there is a way for him to have more predacons and in a way that Predaking may like .

**AN : some may say that it is similar to Andromeda prime , but it is only the general idea and i wanted to write a Magnus/Predaking pair for a while and Lima gave me a push in the right direction so thanks Andromeda , and i don't own anything Transformers related .**

Ultra Magnus lied on a medbirth thinking about the events of the previous day, predacon army was destroyed and they learned that Shockwave's prized creation can transform... and his hand was cut off . Magnus was brought back to reality by that morbid thought . He looked at his missing hand with a sense of frustration and shame. He was defeated at the hand of Predaking and worse the forge was destroyed, the one that Optimus has intrusted him with. He felt that his destroyed hand was a punishment for letting Predking break the relic. if it wasn't for Optimus's timely arrival he would've been one with the Allspake that day.

Ultra Magnus was brought out of his morbid thoughts by an arm laying on his forearm and he looked up to meet the face of his leader and lover Optimus Prime.

" how are you feeling ? " said Optimus, he and Magnus have been lovers some time during the great war also they were not sparkmates for they didn't endanger the other if one of them died . Optimus didn't show it but he was terrified when he saw Predaking standing above Magnus and about to deliver the final blow . He thanked Primus that he arrived of time and managed to escape his enemy without any further injuries to him and his soldiers .

"i am alright " replied Magnus , and Optimus leaned down to plant a tender kiss on his love's lips . Magnus sighed into the kiss ,oh how hw had missed his Prime so much . They broke the kiss and Optimus pulled a chair to set beside his lover's berth ,continent in the knowledge that they had made it through another day in this Damned war .

* * *

Predaking thunderous steps echoed through the Nemises as made his way to Shockwave's lap. He was stewing in his rage over the loss of his brethren when he got a comm from his creator to meet in his lap. Predaking was thinking of many ways to hunt down those cursed Autobots and destroying them one by one, especially that blue one who gave the order to blow up the lap .it was not enough to destroy his hand, Predaking would have crushed him in his servos if his leader hadn't interfered .

Predaking arrived at the door that opened to reveal the frame the decepticon scientist looking at something in a databad .When he entered Shockwave looked up from his work and said " greeting Predaking, i have good news for you" .Predaking asked " what it is ? the only good news i can accept is a way to get back my lost brother and sisters ".

" that may be impossible , but there is a way to create now predacons " .

" What ? " yelled Predaking " how ? tell me "

"when i made them and you i used bones of passed predacons and cloned them , but we can create new ones by using the normal way of creating transformers, by using a carrier for you to breed and then after birth we will put the sparklings in tanks filled with special fluids and nanites to help speed the growth of the Predacons from sparkling to adults in eight earth months "

"and how many times with i be able to spark this carrier ? "

"Until they extinguish , which is why we need to chose a mech who can take on as many sparklings and possible and also be close to you in size to avoid size issues , which brings to the problem at hand ".

" We need a mech who is big enough and of course not of our ranks for we can't spare any and the only one close to you in size is Megatron ". Predacon grimaced at that last part, of course they can't use the leader of the Decepticons as a breeder for their future army , then Predaking had an idea " why not use an Autobot ? "

Shockwave nodded his head at the idea " there are a few of them that fit this criteria , do you have an Autobot in mind ? " . Predaking's face twisted into a chilling smirk and he said " i can think of one ".

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed . this is only a beginning to test the waters and see what people think of this fic . You will have to excuse any spelling mistakes as English is not my first language and there is so much auto correct can do .**


End file.
